Unexpected Allies
by Slushies And Red Vines
Summary: Natalie Neidhart hates Adam Copeland with a fierceness.And vice versa. But after a forced truce, her greatest foe may become her best friend.
1. Unexpected Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars or alumni**

_Prolouge_

_"That's right, King. Bret Hart gave his official farewell to the WWE Universe last week. Let's take a look at the Hitman's last hurrah from last week on Monday Night RAW", Michael Cole said into the camera before last week's footage played for the thousands in attendance and millions watching at home._

_Camera switches to the Hart Dynasty cutting a promo in the locker room. Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith are their arguing and pushing each other when Natalya(Natalie) Neidhart walks in and tries to break them up. "Guys, stop it. Bret would be angry to know that we start bickering right after he leaves", she put her hands on their chests to push them away from each other._

_"Face it, Bret was the only thing keeping us together. This is over. We are over", David said and stormed off. "He's right, we just can't do this anymore. Good luck with your singles career", Tyson said and left Natalya alone and heartbroken._

* * *

The cameras stopped rolling and Natalya ran and found Tyson in the mens locker room. She barged in and luckily everyone was dressed. All the guys were staring. Good, it was time for her to put him on blast. 5 minutes before they went and shot the promo, she found him making out with Barbie Blank(Kelly Kelly).

"Hola, manwhore. I'm gonna take this time to embarass you in front of your buddies you skank. You're always broke, you make me pay for everything, you smell like an old horse, and you are not in my family and you never will be because I was your only shot at becoming a real Hart. I'm so glad to be rid of you punk. Well you blew it, so bye", Natalya went off in Tyson's face before turning on her pink and black wrestling boots about to walk out.

The blonde Canadian guys(Adam (Edge) Jay(Christian) Chris Irvine(Chris Jericho)) were laughing their heads off. So was the rest of the locker room. Big Show called Tyson a jackass under his breath. As did others. Tyson would never live this down. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. They all knew that Harts could get ugly. But Tyson decided to make a death wish before she left the room.

"You're nothing but an annoying bitch", Tyson spat out and she stopped in her tracks. _Oh no he didn't, she thought to herself._ Tyson was looking for laughs from the guys but they all shut up and moved out of the way so there was a clear wide path for her to get to Tyson.

Then it all happened so quickly. Natalya kicked him in the nuts and he dropped to his knees. She kicked him hard in the back so he would be completely face down on the ground. She strapped him in the Sharpshooter and didn't let go. The Canada crew was pretty much crying tears of laughter at the way Tyson was screaming for her to stop.

After more than a minute of a Sharpshooter, she let go and laughed her signature laugh. She let him get up and he pushed her backwards. _He'll never learn._ She gave him a knockout right hook and he fell to the floor. Now for the rest of the night, she could just sulk with some ice cream and burn her Hart Dynasty t-shirts. But seeing Tyson unconsicious on the floor still in pain made her feel a bit better.

"I now have something and someone to attend to", Natalya said scheduling an ice cream date with herself. She kicked Tyson one more time in the gut before strutting out of the locker room with the golden tassles on her white and pink jacket swinging with every step.

Stepping into the divas locker room, she encountered Barbie coming in her face with Maryse behind her laughing with her annoying French accent. _Oh great, Natalie thought as she put her hands on her hips._

"You have no reason to be mad or do what you did"

"I guess news traveled fast to the company whore. You're not worth the time, Barbie Blankhead"

"You're just mad he only came to me because you didn't do the job", Barbie smirked before the Canadian diva slapped her hard upside her empty skull.

Maryse was going say something but Natalie gave her a death glare saying, _"Back off bitch"_ before she snatched her things and packed up and left the Divas locker room. She almost cried hearing the whispers.

Luckily, they were in Toronto, Canada and Trish Stratus was in town and was doing a tag team match. She got her own locker room tonight. Natalie knocked on the door and seeing her bags on the floor beside her, Trish gave her a big hug and let her in. "He cheated on me with Barbie Blank", she sat on the leather couch and let it sink in for real.

"What did you do?", Trish asked sitting down next to Nattie. "I put him in a Sharpshooter, knocked him out cold and slapped her upside her bottle blonde brain. She also had Miss Maryse with her who I almost stared down to tears. Now I'm alone but content", Nattie ran her hands through her blonde and pink hair and stared at the seemingly spinning carpet.

"I'm glad you're content so that means you can meet me and the guys at the club tonight", Trish smiled since she was already dressed and didn't even wait for an answer. Only my best friend would do this to cheer me up, Natalie sat back and laughed before she took a shower and washed the pink out of her hair. She got dressed in her black leather jacket,plain gray t-shirt,black skinnies, and black Converse. Dark, but , she looked like she did in her indy days, subtle but pretty.

She really hoped Adam wouldn't be there. He was just well,ugh. They hated each other fiercely because he said that she would have never landed her job if it wasn't for her family, he flirts with most of the Diva's locker room, plus he always had something to say. Her prayers obviously weren't answered because she came face to face with her least favorite blonde in the parking lot. He again had a silly smirk on his face.

"Let me guess you're going to the club"

"You know me so well, pinkie well blondie now.

"I wonder what insult you're gonna dish out today Copeland"

"Actually, my opinion of you has changed, Natalya"

"Do you always have to use my ring name and what is your new preception?"

"I think you're a great wrestler, Natalya"

"Really?"

"I know you'll do wonderful in TNA", and with another silly smirk he got in his rental car and drove off leaving Natalie fuming.


	2. Unexpected Venting

Thanks to shaniq and enigma77 for reviewing the last chapter. It's only my second story but I have a new story coming in the next 2 days or less about Angelina Love coming to WWE. It will be epic. But for now, enjoy this chappy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars, divas,alumni, trademarks,or anything else for that matter. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

Natalie reluctantly followed Adam to the club. It seemed a bit crowded for her tastes but it was Trish's pick tonight. She walked in after Adam had gone in five minutes before her. Nattie didn't want anyone to think that they could even tolerate each other. Either way, she stayed calm when she went to join Trish and her friends.

"That was one of the best sharpshooters I've ever seen", Jay slapped her hand as she made her way over to them. "He's right, Bret would have cried tears of joy", Chris responded.

"Thanks guys", Natalie smiled at them before Adam whispered in her ear bursting her bubble. "Don't fool yourself it wasn't that good", he mocked before she elbowed him in the side causing him to screech and pull on a lock of her hair.

"Guys, behave", Trish snarled coming in between them.

"No problem, anyway the Smackdown sluts are here", Natalie smirked readjusting her jacket.

"Hello, Trish. Long time no see. I noticed your...hair not my cup of tea but whatever floats your boat", Michelle came in the conversation wanting to comment on Chris' arm around Trish's waist.

"Nice to see you too, Michelle. I see you're just as feisty as ever", Trish smirked before Chris tightened his grip, calming her down.

"Anyway, Adam, do you wanna dance?", Layla asked coming out of her beta position behind Michelle.

"But there's 2 of you and 1 of me", Adam again showcased that trademark silly grin to Natalie only strangly, then she responded by sticking out her tongue.

Michelle and Layla ignored the exchange and lead him out to the dancefloor to which he consented. Natalie made her way over to the bar and watched Adam make a fool of himself. He couldn't dance at all. And she knew Team Lay-Cool's feet couldn't take much more.

She chuckled while turning around on the stool to check her Blackberry Curve for messages. Just a voicemail from her dad but that was it. She looked to her left to see Adam sitting next to her all of a sudden.

"Two beers please", he asked the bartender who gave him the two cold Miller Lite bottles and he offered one to Natalie.

"I'm perfectly capable of buying my own, you know"

"I know. But let me be nice this once"

"Fine", Natalie agreed as she took the bottle out of his hand.

"So why are you at this bar?"

"I'm here because I'm lost. My own cousin chose my ex-boyfriend over me. My ex-boyfriend is probably making out with some blonde bimbo. And I'm here with you. I'm venting to you. Oh God, my life is fucked up!", she surprised herself at how comfortable she was around him, baring her soul.

"That was kind of offensive. I'm here because my life is great. Girls love me. I'm a top dog at my job. I have looks to die for and we're in Canada this week. WOOT!", he joked.

"At least somebody's happy in this world around me."

"Could you please stop moping? Ignore Tyson, he's not going places anyway."

"I guess so but his and Barbie Blankhead's seats in the plane tomorrow are the ones right in front of mine and you're sitting next to me."

"And what? I should really sock Tyson because he's making you seem vulnerable and pathetic and I don't like it."

"I thought you hated me and I should wanna kill you right now but I don't oddly."

"It's just the charm. You're not immune to it, Nattie."

"You didn't call me Natalya."

"Don't flatter yourself blondie"

"There's that blonde mutt I've come to know and hate", she cooed like to a little baby.

"I'm not gonna respond because I don't want what happened to Tyson to happen to me"

"Let's focus on us for the rest of the night and forget about Tyson. Please", Natalie sighed while chugging down the rest of the bottle.


	3. Unexpected Strength

**You guys are sooo awesome. Thanks to enigma77, i luv hardy, and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing last chapter. Keep reviewing because i love the feedback. See the first two chapters for the disclaimer. Enjoy this chapter! I know I rushed through the lobby scene a bit but I really wanted to get to the plane ride and hotel part one.**

* * *

"Okay, Patricia. We understand to stay out of trouble and we love you too but we have a plane to catch like now", Natalie said to her worrywart friend in the airport lobby. She was trying not to look at Adam who was again smiling but not at her. She didn't want to admit it but last night was fun. Full of laughs and drinking and story-telling. She had a feeling he didn't care but brushed off the thought. _He's Adam, for God sakes. Why should I care how he feels about me? And I don't, I think. No, I know, she assured herself still wary._

"Oh fine. But could you and Adam refrain from killing each other. Don't feel like going to a funeral", Trish asked while she was going over to Chris to give him one final hug. Natalie gulped but quickly recovered with a smile. Adam, Chris, Natalie, and Jay were going back to the States today. Trish was still retired, so she wasn't going. "Bye Mama", they sarcastically said in unison as they bombarded her with hugs before they boarded the plane.

Natalie braced herself for the worse as she sat down knowing that Tyson and Barbie would be sitting in front of her and Adam beside her. She felt like pulling her hair out and screaming but settled on sitting back and closing her eyes. And it worked until she felt someones presence near her.

"I feel very happy today"

"You're obviously not going to rest until you tell me what it is, so go ahead, Adam", she snapped coming out of her tranquil mood but he seemed to ignore it and instead flashed her that infamous silly grin. Which she surprisingly didn't complain about today.

"Oh nothing much. Let's just say that Layla is very flexible", and he put his hands behind his neck and grinned when Nattie almost dry-heaved in disgust. "That's what you did after I left the bar. Too much information, Copeland", she giggled before her heart dropped in her stomach. Tyson and Barbie sat in the seats in front of her holding hands and basically making Natalie want to die by the death glares they gave her.

"Not everyone has Hart I see. Tough crowd..."Adam said before shutting up when Natalie gave him a death glare of her own.

"Don't you have a girl to go nail or something? I don't need you to tell me how fucked up my life is, I already know", she ran her hand through her golden blonde hair and remembered she still had on the necklace Tyson had given her. Natalie yanked it off and threw it under Barbie's seat.

"Sorry, I thought it didn't bother you. Last night, you said you're almost glad he cheated"

"I say a lot of things, Adam. Look at me, The Hart Dynasty is done. Tyson and I are done. I haven't won a singles title in the WWE yet. I have nothing"

"You have drive and ambition and fire and talent. Because if I had told any other diva that she wasn't worth it, they would have packed their bags and gone home or just become valets. You proved me wrong in the ring and that I can respect", he had a hard time swallowing his ego long enough for him to say those last three words but he knew she got the big picture.

"You know my life must really be fucked up if I'm accepting pep talks from you. But I appreciate it anyway. And I see the wounds in your ego from being nice", Natalie laughed lightly but genuinely.

"No problem, Blondie. You'll owe me later"

"Whatever you say, my big blonde mutt. I'm taking a nap so goodnight, Adam"

"Goodnight, Natalie"

Meanwhile, a certain jealous ex who heard the entire conversation started regretting a decision and started plotting to get back what was once theirs.

* * *

After landing at LAX in California, the WWE superstars and divas started heading off to the hotel. Natalie decided to ride alone while Adam rode with Chris and Jay. She went to the check-in desk to get her key. Deciding to delay going to her room, she decided to treat herself by going shopping.

Of course, she couldn't really afford Rodeo Drive but she had fun at the mall exiting with numerous bags littering her arms. Juicy, Hollister, GAP, Abercrombie, and Banana Republic were the main stores she hit, but of course she stopped to accessorize.

Natalie felt free and in control as she came up the hotel elevator with her new pair of sunglasses on her face and earrings in her ears. Still beaming, she didn't even wonder or care who she was rooming with tonight. She felt as if she could conquer the world until she opened the door and all her progress was shattered. There was Barbie on a bed making out with Tyson. He was obviously startled to see her.

"Natalie, I-", Tyson stumbled over his words until she put up her hand to stop him.

"We're not together and you're free to do what you want. No hard feelings. You can keep this room. I'll go rent another", and without another word, she grabbed her bags and left out the door. She laid her head against the wall, waiting for the tears to fall but they never came. So she quickly recovered, and went down the elevator to the front desk where there was a middle aged woman with a southern accent at the front.

"I'd like to rent a room for one, please"

"I'm sorry but we are booked and so is every other hotel in this town. Most of these people had to make reservations 2 months ago or earlier. I'm sorry, sweetheart"

"Thanks anyway"

Natalie was about to start cursing but burst out laughing. She realized that she was about to do something she had never dreamed of. But when she knocked on the door and a surprised face greeted her, she was all business.

"I have a minor problem", she spoke with more confidence than she had.


	4. Unexpected Confidant

**Check Ch. 1 & 2 for disclaimer. Thanks to enigma 77 and i luv hardy for their reviews of last chapter and Trish and Her Many Fine Men's review on first chapter. I want more alerts and favorites and reviews so R&R please. I'm rubbing my story views in people's faces in real life. They said I couldn't write. The losers. Anyway, if you read Bret Hart or Diana Hart's books, you'll understand her portrayal in this chapter and maybe some future chapters. Translation: She's a full blown bitch. Which allows me to use that for more drama in this story. And this is not the last you'll hear from Jim, I promise. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It might not be good but I felt that you all deserved an update which will be more frequent since I'm on summer vacation. Check out my new story, A Whole New Ballpark. Anyway, less talkie, more readie. LOL**

* * *

"They roomed you with Kelly? I'm telling you, your life is the most excitement I've gotten in weeks", Adam laughed as he offered her a water bottle.

"But I thought Layla blew your mind last night", Natalie shook her head no and almost gagged at the words that came out of her mouth. She was surprised when he let her in when she asked. He didn't even yell at her for coming to him. Adam just laughed because he thought her fucked up life was so funny and he loved listening to her endless drama. Which worked out in her favor when she needed a room.

"Nah, I blew hers", and she dry-heaved at the response but she remembered that she started it but hit him on the arm anyway causing him to wince and whine, "Some people just don't appreciate Canadian hospitality". Natalie burst out laughing until she got a pillow to the head. She laughed again until she got a text from her cousin Harry saying "Sorry". Then, the smile drained from her face. She knew he wasn't sorry for taking Tyson's side then she realized he had done.

"He told Aunt Diana what Tyson did", she just saw panic. Tyson was going to die soon if her father and uncle had their way.

"That's a problem, why...", Adam asked not fully grasping the situation until he remembered reading both Bret's and Diana's books. Diana couldn't keep information to herself. Tyson was getting ready to die.

"OK, Diana has very loose lips and she already told my mom, I'm sure and I'm pretty sure it's gotten to my father. Next week, we are heading to Florida right. My dad lives in Florida. So of course, he's going to be backstage but he's a bit overprotective. Plus, Uncle Bret is coming back on RAW next week as the new permanent GM. I hate Tyson's guts but I don't want his demise on my conscious", Natalie breathed after venting and ranting.

"Let him burn. He was going to hell anyway. This just speeds up the journey. Remind me to thank my mom for never sleeping with a member of the Hart family. I wouldn't want to be in your mixed up family", Adam took a sip of water only to choke it back up when Natalie punched him in the gut. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You don't know my family and we wouldn't want you anyway"

"I trained at the Hart house. I know all of your aunts and uncles. I knew Stu and Helen. I even know your mom, dad, and cousins. I knew you when you a bit younger and quieter. A trait you have lost", he scoffed the last part.

"Shut up, I need to make a call", Natalie quickly shut him up as she dialed her dad's number on her cell phone. She motioned for Adam to leave but he just made himself more comfortable on the bed he was laying on. Nattie rolled her eyes and decided to bear with him for now. He seriously was getting on her nerves though. _He sure knows how to fuck up the times where we don't fight. _(Jim's words will be in italics)

"Hey daddy", she started off the conversation nervously.

_"Cut the crap Nattie. I know what he did and he's going to pay for hurting my little girl"_

"You know how Harry and Aunt Diana over exaggerate sometimes and don't tell the whole truth", she lied but it flowed out nicely.

_"You're saying you didn't catch him with the bimbo?"_

"I did but only after we broke up", Adam shot her a confused look. He doubted if the lies could come out as good much longer but for now it was very entertaining.

_"So why did you beat him and her up?"_

"I was mad he had moved on so quickly", she knew she needed to get off the phone soon before she broke down in tears. "Dad, I have to go I'll see you and Uncle Bret next week. Tell him what I told you, OK"

_"Alright, but Natalie promise to diminish that jealous streak about yourself. I love you, sweetheart"_

"I love you too, daddy. Bye", she managed to say before ending the call.

"Natalie, um wow", Adam said without sarcasm. He knew she wasn't going to cry. At least, while he was around.

"I'm also a good liar. I lied to my father for someone who didn't care enough to stay faithful to me. I am almost as pathetic as you", she laid on the bed next to him facing the ceiling. Her head towards the headboard while his was toward the footboard.

"It's not that bad. He could be John Cena and if you hit him you would have been fired"

"True. I'm going to jump in the shower", Natalie leaped from the bed not wanting to get too close to him emotionally. He still was Adam, a complete and utter jackass. Luckily, the steaming shower melted away all tension and helped her think a bit clearer. Since they had appearances in the morning, she decided to go ahead and get ready for bed.

She left the water running even though she was already dressed in her t-shirt and flannel pants. Nattie heard singing and immediately peeked her head out the door. Adam was attempting to sing "Crazy" by Aerosmith which was playing on the radio he turned on while she was in the shower. Luckily, she had her phone and recorded it without getting caught.

"Adam, it's 10:00. I'm going to sleep", she pulled back the sheets of the bed. Obviously, he had changed for bed too, then he tried to move her away from the bed until she pushed him out of the way.

"I waste my entire night listening to you and you take the only bed in the room?", he argued.

"You know you loved , I hear the pullout couch is mega-comfy", Natalie turned out the lights and the radio and climbed into bed. But then she felt Adam crawl behind her. "Please"

She responded by playing her recording of him. "Move or this goes on Youtube", Natalie grinned as he huffed away to the couch upset but not to upset to challenge her.

"Sweet dreams, Copeland"


	5. Unexpected Slumbers

**I am soooooo sorry about the writing delay. I just had other stories to get out, that you guys should really check out because they are really good. Ok, peeps. I see that I'm getting like 90-100 views per chapter so if you read, please review also. I love the alerts, favs, and reviews so keep them coming. Thanks to enigma77, vampiregirl2009, and i luv hardy for reviewing last chapter. I promise I will dedicate a chapter who reviews this story up to the tenth chapter. If you do it to the 15th, I'll write you a one-shot with a pairing of your choosing. As for now, enjoy this chapter! Trust that, some angst is in the future for this story but it'll always come back to the fluff(if fluff with Adam and Natalie is possible after the way I've made them so damn stubborn). Anyway, less talkie, more readie! R&R**

* * *

"Adam, where the fuck were you? And why are you still in last night's clothes. Oh my God", Natalie woke up to see her hotel roommate trying to sneak past her at 3:00 A.M.

"Um, hey Natalie. I was just playing Call Of Duty with Chris and lost track of time", he lied even though he knew it was no use.

"Try again. This time, tell the truth and the girl you banged", Natalie smirked as she pulled the covers off of her t-shirt and shorts clad body(pink and black, of course). "Ok, it was Barbie. And before you say anything, Tyson walked in on us before we got to third base and I did it for you", Adam admitted acknowledging the smile creeping up on Natalie's unwell-rested face.

"You did it for me? I'm going to pretend to believe you. Anyway, what did that son of a bitch say?", Natalie scoffed as she reached for the bedside lamp to illuminate the darkness.

"He said something similar to 'I should have never left the Hart chick' ", Adam laughed as he watched the stiff expression on her face. "Of course he would say that since Malibu Barbie turned out to be a slut, whore, tramp, and various other derogatory terms, but I don't want him back. Do I look like Blankhead to you?", Natalie shot back while making her way over to hug Adam.

"No you don't, I'm not one for hugging or cuddling, Neidhart", Adam mumbled but wrapped his arms around her anyway. "I'm not either, but I figured you deserved something for your horrible attempt at defending my honor which is and always was fully intact", Natalie pulled away and climbed back into bed. "What? I was bored, Natalie. I do dumb things when I'm bored", Adam asked as he stripped down to his boxers to sleep on the couch.

"Oh, yes you do. I was sleep until you walked in. I guess you can take the bed tonight because I don't want Vince to bite my head off because you had lack of sleep when it's obviously your fault", Natalie turned the light out and slid over to the other side of the bed.

"Fine, Neidhart but promise that you'll keep your crush on me under wraps", Adam climbed in next to her and things immediately got quiet. But nobody was sleeping, it was just to damn awkward to do anything but stare at the ceiling.

Adam broke the silence, "Tell me something, are you over him?". "It doesn't hurt as much and I think I have closure so yes, I am over him. Question for you, are you ever going to settle down?"

"When I find somebody who's worth to giving up being a bachelor for, I will consider monogamy. Obviously serious relationships aren't my thing but shameless hit and quits are"

"That was horrible but completely honest. I hope you find that person one day. At least one of us should be happy in love. You know we are pathetic"

"I know right. Think about it, two weeks ago I called you a Trish Stratus wannabe bitch", Adam laughed at the past now since it was so different from his present.

"And I called you a sorry excuse for a Canadian. Now I consider you a friend. Weird, huh", she had trouble breathing due to Adam's current closeness especially since they were facing each other.

"Right back at ya, blondie", she could feel that trademark smirk in the darkness.

"Oh, and Adam. I still have that blackmail video if you want to try stupid", Natalie uncomfortably swallowed when his hand accidentally brushed against her thigh.

"Blackmail is illegal and I thought we were making progress here. Besides, I figure that you are internally begging for me to make a move", Adam scooted extremely close to her, leaving merely 2 inches between their lips. Natalie's heart was going to explode, it was beating so fast. _Oh. My. God. I can't believe this is happening. And the sad part is I don't want to move _Just as Adam was closing the gap in between them, there was a knock on the door. Natalie quietly groaned in frustration. "You should get that", Adam mumbled and pulled away from their close proximity.

Natalie gave him a sympathetic look in the dark as she sat up and made her way to the door._Who would be coming to my room door at 3:30 A.M?_ But after unlocking and opening the door, her worst nightmare were confirmed.

* * *

**Cliffhanger: I originally put the name of the person at the door there but I decided to take it out to leave a cliffy for you guys to hate until next chapter. So guys, tell me who you think it is by reviewing. TTYL Peeps!**


	6. Unexpected Visitors

**Thanks to HartAttackKidd, vampiregirl2009, enigma77, and candice for reviewing last chapter and thanks to Caged Sparkle Black for reviewing the whole story. I was so excited to see the number of alerts in my inbox but I really would like more reviews. I need the feedback to make this story better. See first chapter for disclaimer. Also, who saw RAW on Monday, the Nexus really add something to the show in my opinion. And I'm thinking on stopping this story somewhere between fifteen and twenty chapters, maybe more if I get some more inspiration. The second half of this is really a filler to try to usher in some things in a humorous way because warned, Thanksgiving is going to be angst central so I figured some I owed my adoring fans(lol!) some humorous fluff. So less talkie, more readie. R&R!**

**

* * *

**

"Tyson", Natalie swung the door open and murmured breathlessly. She quickly stepped outside and shut the door behind her so Adam wouldn't see the unexpected visitor. "What are you doing here?"

"Nattie", he took her hands in his but she quickly pulled away. "I made a mistake and everything I said, I didn't mean, ok. I didn't care about Barbie. You got to believe me"

"I believe every word you just said, Tyson. Especially the part when you said that everything you said you didn't mean so that means you didn't mean it when you said you loved me. It's your mistake to deal with now, I'm over it, I'm over Barbie, and most importantly over you", Natalie took a step back as he took a step forward towards her.

"Is it because of Copeland? I hear you two are running around like a little dream team. That's the definition of pathetic in my book", Tyson folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't owe you an explanation, what I do is my business but I'll have you know that Adam and I are just friends. And even we were more than that, the matter still wouldn't concern you since you gave up any claim to my heart when you decided to suck face with Blankhead, so in my book, the definition of pathetic is you", the dungeon diva spat out venomously and turned to walk back around and got the door open a crack before Tyson spun her around and kissed her causing her back to shut the door. But little did she know was Adam saw the kiss.

Natalie quickly pushed him away and slapped him hard on the cheek, turning it red before going in her room and locking the door behind her.

"Had a nice time playing tongue hockey?", Adam asked from the couch. He had already set up the pull out couch to sleep on and Natalie really didn't have the energy to object.

"Adam, it wasn't like-", Natalie tried to say but was cut off with a loud 'Good Night, Neidhart' and knew that nothing she said tonight would be listened to.

"Good night, Adam", she whispered to herself as she climbed back into bed and tried to focus on Thanksgiving that was coming up and how she was going to celebrate with her family. But she ended up worrying about if Tyson was going to make an unwanted appearance. Unwanted by her, at least. Plus, the dejected look on Adam's face haunted her but she shrugged it off, knowing she needed sleep before she went to work.

* * *

"So…..You and Tyson", Adam tried to say casually when they bumped into each other in catering that afternoon.

"What about it? Adam, we're not together. He kissed me, I slapped him. It's not that damn hard to understand. In fact, this is easy stuff", Natalie was annoyed at him for jumping to conclusions.

"Oh. I mean I don't blame you. So many girls would kill for me to be the first thing they see when they wake up in the morning. You're very lucky, Miss Neidhart and it would be stupid for you to give that up for someone inferior", he smirked as he pinched her nose as they sat down at a table with Chris and Jay.

"Don't ever do that again", Natalie smiled while removed his hand and sat it on the table.

"So what are the plans for Thanksgiving?", Chris asked everyone and Natalie internally groaned thinking about her upcoming Thanksgiving.

"Jay and I are going to Toronto for Thanksgiving with his parents and my mom is coming too. And on American Thanksgiving, I'm going to see my grandparents", Adam said before Chris said something about going to Toronto to spend Thanksgiving with Trish and her family. Natalie was left in her thoughts and her head was swamped until Adam snapped his finger right in her emotionless face.

"Blondie, did you hear me? I said what are you doing for Thanksgiving?", Adam yelled right in her ear almost blowing up her eardrums.

"Everyone knows I'm going to Calgary, the whole WWE Universe knows that. Yell in my ear one more time and I'll expose you for the wannabe Steven Tyler you are. How 'Crazy' are you about that?", Natalie countered with a mocking edge in her voice.

"You wouldn't", Adam stared her down like it was a Texas showdown but she didn't look at him. She just pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly sent the video to Chris' cell phone number.

"Already did and you will be facing social destruction in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1", and the all too familiar Metallica ringtone went off right on schedule.

"What the fuck is this?", Chris asked and Jay sat next to him in order to get a better look.

"Is that Adam singing Aerosmith?", they choked out in unison before breaking out in uncontrollable laughter.

And by the time a whole 5 minutes had passed, everyone in catering had access to the video and was now nearly falling off the edge of their seats. Adam was blushing like a madman while everyone were having the time of their lives during his moment of torture and all the while, Natalie smiled smugly.

Then things suddenly got quiet, and he turned his head to see that Mr. McMahon had entered the room. And he obviously didn't know about the video. But Chris, the only one at the table bold enough to call the boss, Vince, was determined not to let things stay that way for long. He secretly texted the video to Mr. McMahon's phone and Vince made the mistake of playing it while in catering. Then, the laughter started again but stopped when Vince walked over to Adam and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's probably in your best interest to stick to wrestling", the chairman of the WWE said and waited until he left the room to laugh hysterically.


	7. Unexpected Arguments

**Thanks to enigma77, Candice, and vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl 77769 for reviewing last chapter. You guys are awesome! I finally got a chapter out on time. Hundreds of hits but 3 reviews doesn't add up so please review, it doesn't take long and I need the feedback to help guide me through this story. See first chapter for disclaimer. This is a longer chappy than usual so I hope you much Nattie/Adam interaction but trust me, there will be next chapter and I want Chris, Jay, and Trish to be more prominent as her friends too so let's say she hangs around with the boys a lot at work. Thanksgiving is angsty JSYK. Anyway, less talkie more readie. R&R**

**

* * *

**

_You are the only exception, _Paramore blasted through Natalie's phone at precisely 5 a.m since it was her alarm song and she did not fare well with loud beeps. She looked to her right to see the blonde mop of hair that was laying on her shoulder. _God, he could sleep through a fucking hurricane. Got to wake him up_. After the whole video debacle, they had basically made up and could sleep in the same bed drama-free except for the times where Natalie would push him to the floor if he got too close.

"Adam", she tried to say softly. "Adam", Natalie raised her voice again but got tired of his bullshit. "ADAM COPELAND. IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BLONDE NO RHYTHMED ASS OUT OF THIS BED, I WILL SHOVE YOU IN A CLOSET AND LET MAE YOUNG HAVE HER WAY WITH YOU AND WE ALL KNOW HOW HORNY THAT OLD LADY CAN GET AROUND "HANDSOME STUDS" LIKE YOU!", that caused him to shoot up and get right in her face. she shivered due to the closeness but he didn't seem to notice.

"You find me handsome, huh. Not even you are immune to the Edgemeister ", he hovered over her until she punched him in the gut causing him to roll off of her onto the floor.

"Playtime is over, we have flights to catch, dimwit", Natalie jumped over him and flew into the bathroom to get ready for the hell that was awaiting her at the place she called home.

_The text from mom telling me to be on time did not really help calm my nerves. And Adam, Chris, and Jay were all going to Toronto while I'm the only one beside Harry and Tyson who's heading to Calgary. Nobody had my back this time, I'm on my own. Plus, I can't tell Adam because I'd seen the way he freaked out the last time the Tyson situation resurfaced and the kiss turned him kind of jealous (though I didn't know why. Just friends, right?) and I'm not close with a lot of the divas and Trish is busy with her yoga studio. Therefore, my problems are going to stay bottled up inside. Shit, I've been in the shower over 10 minutes and now the water is cold. Dammit!_

"Natalie, are you trying to drown yourself in there?", Adam banged on the door just as she turned the water off.

"Happy now, dipshit?", Natalie dryed herself off, moisturized, and got dressed quickly. She could practically hear Adam pacing outside the door so she left out making sure to hit him in the face with the door.

"Don't have to be so mean", Adam mumbled while ceasing to bathroom for himself and holding his now red nose.

"Love ya too", Natalie joked.

* * *

_Natalie's POV_

**7 Hours Later**

"Ellie and Diana, it looks delicious", Dad said in attempt to be civil to my mom and aunt.

"Why thank you, Jim. I'm glad you think so", Mom smiled back after they had all said grace.

I'm glad my parents are getting along but I am like really uncomfortable. Like really really uncomfortable. My sisters were spending Thanksgiving with their husbands and boyfriends so it was only mom, dad, Uncle Bret, Aunt Diana, Harry, myself, and of course Tyson just had to rear his ugly head at Harry and Diana's request. They just loved the drama. We were all gathered at Uncle Bret's house this year and basically the tension in the room was so thick that pretty much no one was saying anything. No one knew what to say because Harry, Tyson, and I all looked like we were about to burst with either guilt, anger, or confusion. Or a mix of all three emotions.

"So how is the WWE? Any singles pushes?", Bret asked us trying to lighten the mood. Epic fail.

"Vince said I should be winning the Diva's Championship some time within the next three months", I mumbled into my plate before catching Tyson and Harry's expressions and realized I was the only one getting a push. Payback's a bitch that hurts like hell.

"That's great, Nattie", Dad told me and I beamed. It felt good to get his approval or any of my uncles' approval. It felt nice to have some happiness before "this shit hits the fan". Then, my phone rang my special ringer which showed I had a text.

"Something from Adam, probably", Tyson muttered to Harry who nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me but could someone tell the man who styles his hair more than Justin Bieber that if he has something to say, he can say it to my face", I tried to say in a normal tone but it came out as more of a growl. Tyson was obviously angry so I was satisfied for now. Mom, Dad, and Uncle Bret were unsure of what to do while Diana and Harry were hanging on the edges of their seats to see what happened next. Which was nothing because everyone shut up after that and things got boring again.

I officially miss the boys, like seriously. If Chris was here, I would be laughing so hard I'd squirt water out of my nose and Jay would give me a crazy nickname because of it while Adam would be taking pictures as payback for the Aerosmith incident. A huge smile crept on my expressionless face due to the thought.

"What's so nice that's making you all happy happy joy joy over there, Natalie. Don't act stupid because I know the truth about you and your new pack of blondie boy toys especially Adam that you seem to make goo goo eyes over", this time he spoke up and the entire table heard him.

"And exactly what would the truth be because last time I checked, honesty wasn't your strongest attribute", I snapped back then saw the text was from Adam wishing me good luck with my crazy family. And I sure did need all the well wishes I could get.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Have your new group of douches made you as dumb as they are"

"As seen over last few weeks, you seem to prefer blondes and the only douche I see here is you"

"Why are you going there? I thought you were over it and I said I didn't mean it"

"Just because I'm over it doesn't mean it's right", I screamed back and at this point everyone else was watching, now caught up in the confusion and wanted to know what "it" was.

"I'm sorry but I thought your boyfriend was making you feel all better", Tyson mocked then I snapped.

"He's not my damn boyfriend, you cheating manwhore", I quickly put my hand over my mouth as everything got quiet, no one dared to breathe.

"Natalie, what is going on?", Dad asked breaking the silence as I blinked to hold tears back.

"Tyson cheated on me with Barbie Blankhead and wants me back and is upset that I'm friends with Adam, one of the only constant things in my life since this douche left me. And Harry turned on me for him", I pointed hateful finger at Tyson. "Who's not even his blood", I let out a humorless chuckle at this situation. I recorded the entire audio part under the table on my phone just for Adam since I have a knack for catching the darnedest moments on camera.

"Natalie, give us a break, you bounced back just as quickly as he did so don't play the victim", Harry spoke on behalf of Tyson and himself.

"I didn't bounce back, I'm not dating anyone", I tried to defend myself but there was no use.

"And she lies again", Tyson rolled his eyes.

"You know what? I think it's best I should leave, there's a nice big flight calling my name", I scooted back from the table.

"Going to see Adam?", Aunt Diana smirked. God, I hated that bitch.

"And if I was?"

"Have a safe trip, honey", Mom said while getting up to give me a hug.

"Call me when you get there", Dad gave me a shaky smile.

"Just so you know, I was going to Florida to dad's place to clear my head but now that you mention it, I have some friends in Toronto I could afford to pay a visit. Trish, Chris, Jay, Adam, or maybe one of my friends from the indies. All of them just have a knack for hospitality", I winked and left Harry, Diana, and most importantly Tyson dumbstruck. And I smiled joyfully when I heard my uncle kick Tyson, Harry, and Diana out on my way out. Karma is a bitch that I am sooo in love with right now.

I quickly pulled my phone back out. "What would you say if I told you that I would be at your house in about 2 hours?"

**Cliffhanger: Who did she call? Dun dun dunnnnn. REVIEW OR I WILL GO CRAZY ON YOU MOFOS!**


	8. Unexpected Kisses

**_Sorry I made you all wait so long but I'm giving you the final chapter now, I'll probably write an alternate ending to this story during Christmas vacation which is in a week because I hate this chapter it's short and crappy. Would you guys like that? Anyway, I want to thank vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769, Lelia Selene Oria, JanaeH, enigma77, and Barbywire for reviewing last chapter. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"Hell has made it's way to Calgary", Natalie screamed as she trudged through the front door still seething even after the 3 hour plane ride. She dropped her bags on the couch and quickly took off her coat.

"Hello to you too, Nattie", Adam took off his reading glasses from were he sat on at edge of his chair reading the newspaper and stared at the currently seething blonde.

"Oh hey, but anyway who do they think they are telling me, a grown ass woman, what to do? I have half a mind to fly right back there and slap Diana upside her ditzy ass head!", Natalie was literally blinded with rage and couldn't be on composure for 5 whole seconds.

"Hey there! Calm down, this is Toronto, no big bad Harts can hurt you now", Adam countered with an eyeroll.

"You know what, fuck you"

"All I need is a time and place"

"You're disgusting, you know that?"

"You tell me everyday. Make yourself comfortable, I'm going out", he jumped into his room to grab a shirt and came out buttoning the last buttons of the flannel.

"Where you going?", she rolled her suitcase into a far corner of the room before laying out on the couch.

"A blind date, Chris set me up", Natalie froze. Adam? Dating? Some other girl? She had never considered him ever wanting a relationship, it's always been just the two of them for the last couple of months except for the other boys and Trish of course.

"Um, well have fun. I think I have a migraine or something so I'm going to go up to my room", she felt awkward and uncomfortable now.

"Well, ok, I'll be back by 1:00. By the way, the guest rooms are being painted so just use my room then", he said to her before finally leaving.

"Home alone, damn", Natalie figured since she was alone and kinda mad, she'd do what all alone and angry women do. She was going to get ice cream and watch her favorite movies. No, she wasn't going to watch the Notebook. She was going for the fantastic Molly Ringwald trio: _The Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink, and Sixteen Candles _after raiding Adam's fridge of course and after doing that she settled down in his bed(maybe she enjoyed that part a little too much) and started her pity party of one. She was halfway into the second movie when she fell asleep.

_3 hours later_

"AHHHHH!", Adam screamed when he climbed into bed. "I forgot I told you to sleep in here"

"No shit, Sherlock. Since you've already woken me up, how was the date?", Natalie scooted over and propped herself up on her elbow.

"She was nice, if you have a thing for Russian supermodels who don't understand English very well", he groaned. "How your night?"

"Just watching movies and eating ice cream. Nothing special", Natalie whispered in the darkness.

"What was the reason for the pity party? I doubt Tyson still got you in a rut", he pushed the hair from her face and she was glad that it was dark or he would've seen her blush.

"Ok, I'll admit I missed you. It been the two of us for a while and I guess I never considered you bringing another girl into the mix and me ever not having your full attention", Natalie mumbled under her breath.

"Wait, did you say you would miss me or are my ears wrong?", she should've known that Adam was gonna milk this moment for all that is was worth but he put his arms around her anyway. He felt her immediately relax.

"Yes, I'd miss you, you're not exactly mister do the right thing. I need someone to prank and yell at only to make up in 5 minutes. Someone to share a bed with and kick in the back if they get too close, someone to record while they're fucking up Aerosmith songs, and I need someone to always be there to weigh in on my crazy life sometimes and find the humor in it that I can't see so yes I would miss you", Adam was touched, he'd always thought that he had swooped in her life not her in his and that maybe she didn't care too much but she really did when it came down to him.

"I don't think that there's any chance in hell that I could get away from you now. You're the best thing I've got, whether you know it or not", he ran his fingers through her hair and was taken by surprise when she grabbed him by the back of the head and crashed his lips down to hers. At first it was weird and exploratory but quickly rose in passion until Natalie was sitting up against the headboard running her hands along his torso before he pulled his body to hers bringing them closer. Each's lips were on red and swollen about 10 minutes.

"So at which point did we become this?", Natalie asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"When I said you could you use my bed"

"You planned that!"

"Duh, Natalie I'm not stupid"

"Liar, she giggled when he pulled her over again for more.

The next day when they both went to Trish's house you hang out with the guys and Trish, they couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. Obviously, some people noticed.

"Come on, Chris. I want my money, your deadline was last week , I told you they'd be together by Thanksgiving", Jay held out his palm to receive his compensation.

"Why couldn't Adam have worn the mile to mile smiles last week?", Chris grumbled as he slapped down a fifty-dollar bill.

"Am I missing something?", Natalie had no idea what the two guys were actually talking about and was about to ask before Jay interrupted.

"See had happened was, Adam and Natalie got real close and when people really like each other, they fuck each other's brains out", Jay broke it down and I looked at Adam in apointed look and he threw his hands up in innocence.

"No one told us, your faces did. I haven't looked that way since wait, last night", Chris again wanted to brag about his sex life but Trish opted on slapping him on the back of the head.

"Last time I saw you two in the same room, you were trying to rip each others throats out, what happened?"

"Life", they all said simultaneously.


End file.
